edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hikayu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden no Ori Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sengoku Akira page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vaelis BT (Talk) 20:36, June 20, 2011 If it's the character pages you were talking about, it's most probably me. :( Please inform me if anythings wrong. :D Will 00:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) who's the chef WilliamKen is the admin here. His writing style is way better than mine. I am looking forward to read your materials and articles. You have to be quick, because I almost run out of idea to write. Check our sites. Look for various articles about everything about Eden no Ori. From chapters to location on the island.Jasonx11 05:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that, although I already knew that XP. By all means though, keep writing. Just hunt down info, it doesn't matter if you can't convey it properly. We have your back Hikayu 05:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Most of them Most of the big Wikia's actually do summaries on both the chapters, volumes and arcs which is almost like repeating the same thing. This includes FT, OP and Bleach wikia. 23:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) If someone write the whole summaries of each chapters, the other person can use it for their articles without researching throughtout the whole manga. Luckly for us Eden no Ori is for now 115 chapters, unlike Gantz, One Piece, etc. Another thing is that it is already typ by somebody else, so you don't have to do your dirty work. Just change a word here and there.Jasonx11 04:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Geography You can extract the information of Geography from Locations. I have written various locations over there. Jasonx11 21:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) In the begining... Like every wiki they start very small. One article here and there. In over time they can grow from small to medium and from medium to big and from big to huge wiki. This wiki starts mid april. Since that time this wiki has been edited by two person only. It is done in our free time. I agree with you the main page needs a overhaul. If people are ready to chip in instead just reading we can do a lot more on this wiki. You can also start your own articles within this wiki or restyle some of the articles like you have before. Everyone has a different writing styles. Jasonx11 22:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Go for it If you want to edit the homepage, there's no problem there. :) I'll edit anything that may seem odd or things, so go all out. >:3 Will 01:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure. But only you can edit the nav bar, and that takes a higher priority on my "to change" list. Hikayu All the characters in the poll = someone who has had their "time" in the story and obtained a character profile. I think we should just add more like we were planning to. :3 Will 10:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't seem like a good idea to me. My reason behind this is because that EnO has such a diversity of charecters that, as it is, we have quite abit of characters. That not only being the point, because having the community vote for who we like most out of a poll for more than 20 options is merely futile. I wanted to have a poll that had a reasonable number of options that can receive varied opinions. I.e, what do you think happens next in this arc?, or Do you think X might die soon?, etc. Cheers, Hikayu 18:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't add the feature article, I think Jason did. Anyway, I agree with it mostly, but what polls do you suggest then? Will 10:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I added the featured article. If you check the history of the main page, the last three edits were done by me. If you compared my last edit with the page before I touched it, you can see that I optimized the home page's code. I divided the sections into templates, so it's easier to edit individual segments of the page, particularly the featured page article template, which has to be changed on a regular basis. I was planning to change the poll into a template as well, but if I did that, all data on the current poll would be made redundant. This is why I asked you for headers and, in a way, authorisation first, prior to actually doing it. I'm also to add various other features at the right hand column of the home page, as it will be really empty once I shorten the poll. Maybe a blogroll or something similar would be in order. Cheers, Hikayu 19:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just some advise I will take your advice (with a 'c' not a 's') under consideration. Since you proofread The Island and you wanted to make a personal project of yours. You can take it from my hands. I am sure you are good with words. How about you write an article about the main characters? My average english isn't good enough to write about the characters as you may have noticed.Jasonx11 14:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC)